The present invention relates to new substituted 5-(phenoxyalkanoylamino)-uracil compounds, methods of making them and their use as a therapeutic agent, particularly for the treatment of cerebral disorders and improvement of cerebral function.
The new substituted 5-(phenoxyalkanoylamino)-uracil compounds of the formula I, as shown in the invention summary below, according to the invention are characterized by a strong cerebroprotective action with simultaneously comparatively higher compatibility. Thus they can be used for prophylaxis and treatment of cerebrovascular, neuronal-degenerative and senility-induced disorders associated with learning, memory and cognitive dysfunctions.
The compound, 6-methyluracil, is known among other things from the literature(see German Patent Application File Number WP A61K/264 182.8 which corresponds to East German Patent DD 262 367). This compound has numerous biological effects. For example, it has an antibiotic action(Antibiotiki 24(1979) p.659) and can protect against radiation (Arzneimittelforschung 27(1977) p. 132)
In German Patent A 61 K/ 264 182.8 which corresponds to East German Patent DD 262 367 the use of 6-methyluracil as a nootropic drug is claimed. This nootropic drug has not been used in practice up to the present time. Nootropic drugs such as Piracetam and Meclofenoxate have been known for a long time in medical practice. There has been a need, however, to find materials which have an increased antiamnestic and antihypoxic action and thus are suitable for normalizing cerebral function under pathological conditions and to protect the cerebrum from oxygen deficiency.